<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>suit by chisei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435953">suit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei'>chisei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil &amp; The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>这可真是⋯⋯噢。</p><p>尼尔远远就看到他了。<br/>早在他拨通那通电话之前，尼尔就已经知道他们会约在这间俱乐部见面。接头人了解尼尔的习惯，俱乐部的一杯伏特加通宁能让这位金牌中间人更愿意开口谈论找上门的难事。<br/>尼尔已经在这间俱乐部里混得很熟，熟到足以提早到俱乐部，跟服务生安排好他们一个小时后谈话的合适座位，然后舒舒服服地喝着酒，坐在可以从门口一路观察到座位的角落，準备在盆栽与梁柱的遮掩下窥伺这个年轻的、尚不知自己将要肩负何等重任的男人。这确实是一件值得期待的事，尼尔在看到他之前也是这么想的。</p><p>然而事实是，尼尔被美国人身上那套西装吓得够呛，以至於完全无法感受酒精在口腔内灼烧的辛辣感，含着嘴里的酒迟迟咽不下去。<br/>尼尔把出门前好不容易梳理整齐的头发甩成一头鸟巢，但这也不足以让他从繁复的记忆里挖掘出美国人出现这种穿着的时候。看样子我还得顺便搞清楚这中间对方身上到底发了什么事，这么想的尼尔终于把酒吞下去。</p><p> </p><p>／</p><p> </p><p>严格说来他的穿着搭配没有太大的缺点，当然了，是就一个普通美国人而言。尼尔想。<br/>但当他说普莉亚替他和寇斯比爵士在伦敦订下一个饭局时，尼尔还是委婉地告诉他，他们约定的那家私人会所十分在意客人的穿着。<br/>喔，英国人。他点点头。不以为然的口气让尼尔开始怀疑自己这些日子以来的腔调难道不足以让他察觉他半路搭伙的伙伴也是个英国人吗？这种我知道你们这些英国佬臭脾气的口气是怎么回事？</p><p>尼尔在复杂的英美情结艰困挣扎过后，决定不把他那套在听完自己说私人会所很在意客人穿着后特地去买的Brooks Brothers 其实不怎么好看的事实说出来。毕竟在尼尔看来，他的肩膀宽阔，肌肉结实，Brooks Brothers 略显宽松的美式版型对他来说在行动时较为舒服，况且他也确实把这套纯黑色西装穿出一种优雅又不失侵略性的气势来，像一只潜伏在暗处的猎豹，蓄势待发。</p><p>量产西装就量产西装吧。</p><p> </p><p>／</p><p> </p><p>尽管时间很短，但尼尔大概可以分辨出他的各种外显行为，包括了他的面无表情究竟是我没在想什么或我很生气但我不想说。所以当他把一张黑卡丟在桌上，尼尔也只是无辜地看着他说你要是早点拿出这张黑卡，我们就不用挤在这间酒店的商务套房里了。<br/>感谢寇斯比爵士的慷慨赞助吧。他被尼尔的话逗出一点笑意，简单描述了在那顿根本没吃到餐点的午餐到底谈了什么，听到他问领班能不能打包餐点的时候尼尔笑出眼泪来：你真的这么对他说了？天啊，我真希望能当场观赏那一幕。<br/>尊敬的尼尔爵士，有这张卡在手，我想我们完全能够再度重演那一幕。</p><p>他们当然没有这么做。<br/>根据寇斯比爵士提供的假画，他们拟出了一个计画：由他假扮成想与安德烈萨托接线的富豪，用假画与凯萨琳接触，再让凯萨琳将他引荐到萨托面前。<br/>他忽然想起了某件事，把桌上的黑卡交给尼尔。<br/>尼尔诧异地接下那张黑卡，在他那句我想你知道该怎么做里品嚐出一点被对方肯定的信任感来。<br/>尼尔挑了挑眉，故意站起来做出摘下帽子的假动作，并向他微微弯腰行礼：很高兴你现在想起我是个英国人了，先生。</p><p>事实上尼尔要做的事其实与国籍没有太大关系，他们都清楚得很。<br/>要将一个顶多是中产阶级的美国情报员打造成身价不菲的富豪，第一件事就是要给他一身彰显品味的行头，不能是暴发户式、将所有可见的名牌不拘搭配穿戴在身上的炫富，而是要让他从细节里也能被觉察出讲究，低调但要奢华。上流社会的臭毛病。<br/>他听到尼尔这么说立刻咧开嘴笑出来，不管旁边正在铺开样布好让他挑选布料的、以及正在为他量身的服务员们是否因为他们的对话投来鄙夷眼光。<br/>但很快他就笑不出来了。<br/>他以为所谓的订做西装只是让人量身后等待通知试穿修改细部而已，而就像训练情报员必须花费的庞大成本，订制西装的高昂价格也是基於裁缝师的人工成本以及使用的高级材料。尼尔没有告诉他太多，只把他带到一间隐蔽的西装作坊，让他被好几个服务员簇拥。<br/>量身完也确认好布料后他以为就这么结束了，尼尔还坐在沙发上从旁边三层架里挑著想吃的点心，眼角余光瞄到他终于摆脱服务员便停下挑选的动作，转过来制止他穿上原本的西装外套的打算。尼尔站起来，揽著他的肩膀指向玻璃柜里里袖扣与领带夹、靠墙面的木柜上逐一掛起的领带、袜子以及整齐摆放的皮鞋。<br/>我的朋友，在你说的话足够多到服务员闭嘴前，他们是不会放你离开的。毕竟这可是订做西装(Bespoke suit) 。<br/>尼尔愉悅的笑声透过震动与他们相连的臂膀传到他身上。</p><p>新一轮的工作开始了，他又重新被服务生包围起来说东问西，而尼尔索性放弃挑拣，决定依照传统从第三层的小蛋糕与水果塔开始解决。每当尼尔从层架拿起一样，他就会回头让尼尔看看自己挑选的物件，尼尔往往用被点心塞得像松鼠腮帮般鼓起的脸颊，露出一副我很抱歉（但真的不要）的表情，那样他就懂尼尔的意思，认命地重新挑选起能让尼尔点头的选项。<br/>等到尼尔独力解决掉这个三层架，他才突破服务生的重围走到尼尔面前，面无表情地说：吃饱就该好好干活了。<br/>尼尔大笑出声，知道他已经明白一切只是自己捉弄他的小把戏。<br/>穿梭在服务员间的尼尔显得从容许多，甚至连服务员递来的样品都不需要就说出了一连串的东西：他的衬衫要尖领口、不要有任何花纹，纯白的就好；布料要浅灰色的，啊，再另做一套铁灰色的搭上黑色衬衫也行，黑色衬衫可以用扣式，他不太喜欢领带（他发誓看到尼尔与服务员交换了一个心照不宣的隐晦笑容）；袖口要双排扣，袖扣就不用了；还有领带，给他来一条深咖啡色或酒红色的领带就好；袜子你们知道该怎么搭配，鞋子到时再让他试穿黑色跟咖啡色的牛津鞋看看；对了，还有皮带，不用太花俏，两条深咖啡色的应该够用⋯⋯还有什么是我漏掉的吗？</p><p>直到他们踏出作坊门口，他才转头看了尼尔一眼，打趣地说：你刚刚那样可真像灰姑娘里为仙杜瑞拉打点晚宴礼服的神仙教母。<br/>尼尔耸耸肩：神仙教母只帮了她一回，我能帮你的更多。<br/>他们一同笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>这时他还不知道尼尔是对的，尼尔正是最适合他的那个，而在未来的某个时刻他会明白这点并再也笑不出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>